Rosestar's Destiny
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: A tragedy happens while the Air Force is fighting the eagles, and they lose someone. However, a certain StarClan cat decides to be merciful for the particular human, and gives her Clan one of the best leaders in Clan history.
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances_

RiverClan

Leader **Mistystar** **–** gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy **Reedwhisker – **black tom

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

Medicine Cat** – Mothwing** **–** dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

Warriors** Graymist – **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Mintfur – **light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail – **dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Pebblefoot – **mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose – **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing – **tortoiseshell-and-white- tom

**Beetlewhisker – **brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur – **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt – **light brown tom

**Duskfur – **brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices **Willowshine –** gray tabby she-cat

**Hollowpaw – **dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpaw****– **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw – **brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw – **light brown tabby tom

**Rainpaw – **gray tom with dark blue eyes

Queens **Mosspelt – **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfur's kit, Rainkit, a gray tom with blue eyes)

**Icewing** **– **white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Reedwhisker's kits, Lilackit, a dark gray she-cat, Hazelkit, a black-and-white tom, and Rosekit, a reddish-cream long-furred she-cat)

Elders **Dapplenose – **mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail – **ginger-and-white tom

ThunderClan

Leader **Firestar – **ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy **Brambleclaw – **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Jayfeather – **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors **Graystripe – **long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt – **dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm – **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur – **golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail – **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart – **white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie – **striped gray tabby she-cat

**Thornclaw – **golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight – **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool – **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg – **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall – **light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing – **white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose – **cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail – **small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker – **gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart – **gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw **(silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)

**Lionblaze – **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dovepaw **(pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

**Foxleap – **reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud – **white she-cat

**Toadstep – **black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal – **dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight – **dark brown she-cat, paralyzed back legs

**Blossomfall – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe – **very pale gray tom with black stripes

Queens **Ferncloud – **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy – **cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost – **tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders **Mousefur – **small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy – **plump tabby, former loner, with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader **Blackstar – **large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy **Rowanclaw – **ginger tom

Medicine Cat **Snowflower – **white she-cat, former loner

Warriors **Oakfur – **small brown tom

**Apprentice, Ferretpaw **(cream-and-gray tom)

**Smokefoot – **black tom

**Toadfoot – **dark brown tom

**Applefur – **mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost – **black-and-white tom

**Ratscar – **brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentice, Pinepaw **(black she-cat)

**Snowbird – **pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt – **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Starlingpaw **(ginger tom)

**Olivenose – **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw – **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot – **gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur – **dark gray tom

**Redwillow – **mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart – **dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt – **cream-furred she-cat

Queens **Kinkfur – **tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail – **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders **Cedarheart – **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy – **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail – **dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater – **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader **Onestar – **brown tabby tom

Deputy **Ashfoot – **gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Kestrelflight – **mottled gray tom

Warriors **Crowfeather – **dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker – **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail – **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud – **black she-cat

**Gorsetail – **very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfur – **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring – **brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail – **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt – **brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot – **gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail – **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat

**Breezepelt – **black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **(large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker – **light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail – **dark gray she-cat

Queens **Sunstrike – **tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders **Webfoot – **dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear – **tabby tom

Cats outside of Clans

**Smoky – **muscular gray-and-white tom that lives at the horseplace

**Floss – **small gray-and-white she-cat that lives at the horseplace


	2. Leopardstar's mercy

A battle came to a sudden halt outside of an area recognizable as Big Green, for one of their pilots had fallen off of her rocket, and now was motionless on the ground. Watching from the sky silently, Leopardstar winced. _Not even a Twoleg deserves to die like that. And it was caused by a _bird_ at that._ The spotted cat turned as a blue-gray she-cat padded up to her. "Bluestar." Leopardstar dipped her head respectively. Bluestar did the same, and looked at the scene. The other flying Twolegs had put the flying-monsters on the ground, and ran to their fallen teammate.

"…Do you remember Cinderpelt?" Leopardstar meowed after a moment.

Bluestar gave Leopardstar an incredulous look. "But…that was a cat! This is a Twoleg!" After a moment, she added, "Are you sure it's possible?" Leopardstar nodded.

"It's worth a try. And, if I'm correct, one cat of RiverClan has her kits due soon. Am I right?"

Leopardstar had to agree, for Icewing, a cat from her own Clan, was due to have her kits. "We will need the approval of Riverstar and Starlight, however."

"We already did." Leopardstar and Bluestar turned to see the silvery tom and black she-cat with white specks like stars approaching. "I also think it is a wise idea, Leopardstar," meowed the leader of StarClan. Riverstar nodded as well.

Bluestar agreed as well. Leopardstar turned again to the scene of the battle. A few other Twolegs had come out, and she could hear their voices rising in sorrow. Her gaze, however, was fixed on the fallen one. _She has a great destiny ahead of her. She will be Rosestar, light of RiverClan. She will face many trials, but she will prevail._


	3. Rosekit

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?"

"Quiet Mosspelt, she's only a day old."

"Rainkit opened his almost as soon as he was born."

A small paw poked Rosekit's side. She mewled with annoyance and snuggled closer to Icewing. "Come on, Rosekit!" Lilackit whispered in her ear. "There's a lot to look at and me and Hazelkit want to go outside, but Icewing won't let us until your eyes are open." _Lilackit and Hazelkit!_

"Rosekit will open her eyes in her own time," Icewing chided. _Yes. In my own time,_ Rosekit agreed.

* * *

Rosekit could feel her siblings on either side of her, herself being squished in the middle. Mosspelt was snoring. Rosekit could hear Rainkit talking with one of the apprentices outside. "You be the mouse and I'll be the warrior!" Rainkit was ordering.

_Warrior!_ Rosekit wriggled out from between her brother and sister. A newleaf breeze stirred the reed walls and drifted through the gaps – the same fresh scent her father had carried in on his pelt when he'd visited. It chased away the stuffy smell of moss and milk and warm, sleeping fur.

Excitement made Rosekit's paws twitch. _I'm gonna be a warrior!_ For the first time, she opened her eyes, blinking against the shafts of light that pierced the bramble roof. The nursery was huge! In the darkness, the den had felt small and cozy, but now she could see the reed strands arching overhead, with tiny stripes of blue beyond.

Mosspelt lay on her side near one wall, a tortoiseshell. Rosekit recognized her because she smelled different from Icewing.

The most familiar scent of all came from behind. Wriggling around, Rosekit gazed at her mother. Light dappled Icewing's white pelt. Her face was narrow, and her ears were tapered to slight points. _Do I look like her?_ Rosekit looked over her shoulder at her own pelt. It was fluffy, not sleek like Icewing's, and was a rosy-cream color.

Lilackit, lying on her back, was dark gray, and Hazelkit, on his side, was black and white. "Lilackit, Hazelkit," Rosekit breathed.

"What is it?" Hazelkit blinked open his eyes. They were blue. So were Lilackit's. _Are mine blue? _Rosekit wondered.

"You've opened her eyes!" Lilackit leaped to her paws, wide-awake. "Now we can go outside!"

Rosekit spotted an opening in the reed wall, just big enough for three kits t squeeze through. "Rainkit is already outside. Let's surprise him!" Hazelkit mewed.

Then, the nest rustled and Rosekit felt a soft paw clamp her tail-tip to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" Icewing was awake.

Rosekit turned to look at her mother. "Outside."

Icewing's eyes glowed and a loud purr came from her throat. "You opened your eyes."

"I decided to," Rosekit replied proudly.

"There, Mosspelt." Icewing turned, waking the tortoiseshell queen with her satisfied mew. "I told you she'd do it when she was ready."

Mosspelt nodded sleepily, and closed her eyes again.

Icewing turned her head back to her kits. "So now you're going outside to see the camp?"

"Why not? Rainkit is already out there," Hazelkit mewed.

"Make sure you stay in camp."

Lilackit looked up at their mother. "Are you coming too?"

"Do you want me to?"

Rosekit shook her head. "We're going to surprise Rainkit."

"Your first prey." Icewing's whiskers twitched. "Off you go, then."

Rosekit bounced around and sprinted for the gap.

"Don't get under any cat's paws!" Icewing called after them. "And stay together!"


End file.
